


Done.

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley can be my king anyday, Crowley doesn't deserve the reader, Crowley is a jerk, Done - The Band Perry, F/M, He tricked the reader, I like song!fic's, Ignorant douchebag], PFFT, Show me Hell baby, i dunno, shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this work for TheWildeBard because she is very nice, and funny, and she is actually the first person I would consider a "fan" of my work on AO3. The original Unicorn, you might say. =D I dunno if she liked Crowley fics, but I heard this The Band Perry song, and I just HAD to write it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWildeBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/gifts).



Crowley has always been a demon of.. _fine_ taste.

Fine drinks.

Fine clothes.

Fine house.

Fine parties.

Fine throne.

Fine **women.**

The fine women part is where you come in.

You first met Crowley about six ago in your home town of Rockton, Missouri. You were immediately attracted to him. Something about his being older, yet carrying himself with the pride of a young man just made you feel.. special. The way he looked at you, the way he spoke to you, and just the way his personality got you laughing and smiling whenever he was around just made you love him even more.

After about two years, you and Crowley began to see each other. Everyone in the town knew Crowley, he had almost become famous in that town. Everyone knew everything about everyone in Rockton. Almost. Everyone knew Crowley, or knew who he was, and everyone knew that you had feeling for him.

You and Crowley seemed mad about each other. One year after you started dating, he told you the truth. His truth. He told you everything about himself that he had kept hidden from you, from everyone. He told you that he was a demon, not just a demon, the King of Hell! He knew this could quite possibly change how you felt about him, but you loved him too much to let anything get in the way. Even though he was a supernatural creature from Hell.

Soon after he told you this, however, he began to act different. Strange.

He became verbally abusive to you, and occasionally physically, but never around your family. Your parents absolutely adored the man, and because of how much they saw him respect you in the past, they allowed for your relationship to continue. They never saw the bruises, they never saw your emotional scars. They never saw anything that the man you were in love with had done to you.

As the next three years dragged on, it seemed like he had lost all interest in you. He rarely called you anymore, and even when he did, it wasn't for very long or he needed you to do something for him. The few times he'd come over, it was just because he was stressed and needed some.. release.. from said stress. You don't know why you stayed with him. You had begun to regret your decision to involve Crowley in your life. You were just done.

 _You've been wearing that crown and tearing me down_.  
_It's been a while since you've treated me right_.

  _You strung me along for far too long cause I never gave up the fight_.  
_Until now..._

 You had heard stories of women who had fallen in love with bad guys. It never ended well. You didn't want to be one of those girls who's story ended in heartbreak and tears, oh no. If you were gonna go out? You were going out with a bang! Crowley had done you wrong, and you decided for what seemed like the first time in six years that you would actually do something about the demon you had fallen in love with.

  _It's gonna hit you hard 'til you see stars_.  
_It’s gonna put you through a world of hurt_.  
_Oh, I don't believe in getting even but giving what you deserve._

 You called Crowley out of the blue one day and told him that you had a little surprise for him, and that if he wanted to see it he'd have to come over that night. He did. That night, when came over, you fixed him a drink...

  _Mama always told me that I should play nice_.  
_She didn't know you when she gave me that advice_.  
_I'm through with you_.  
_You're one bridge I'd like to burn_.  
_Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn_.  
_I'm through with you._

_I don't wanna be your "just for fun",_  
_Don't wanna be under your thumb._  
_All I wanna be is done._  
_Done_.

Crowley woke up the next morning tied to a chair in the middle of a devil's trap. That's right. You had done your research on how to keep a demon still. You had taken off his big black coat, and untied his tie. You used his tie to tie his hands behind the back of the chair. You sat there on your bed. The bed he thought he was going to be sharing with you last night. You just sat there staring at him, there was a hint of a smile on your face. You learned to smile in the face of fear/pain from Crowley.

 He demanded you let him go, but you simply told him that Hell Hath No Fury...

  _You crossed the line too many times,_  
_I'm gonna put you in your place_.  
_You play with dynamite, don't be surprised_ ,  
_When I blow up in your face._

Crowley demanded day in and day out that you set him free.he would never lower himself to begging, but he lowered himself to tolerating you 'childish games' as he called them. He would try and get inside your head by asking things like "What would your mum say if she knew you were doing this?" or "Come on, darling.It's me, remember? Crowley. Your darling accented lover from out of town." To which you would reply "Mom's not here." or "Yes, I remember my darling accented lover from out of town. But he died three years ago."

Crowley almost seemed to be enjoying you giving into your dark side. It's like he was feeding on it. You never gave him food or drink, and he never even moved. Yes he was a demon, but how in the Hell?

You had come home one day and Crowley was gone. How did he get out?! you realized that he had never been trapped, there was maybe an inch of paint that wasn't connected in the devil's trap. You fell back on your bed, unable to breathe. The one thing that kept you going anymore was gone.

You sat up when Crowley reappeared in your room. His brown eyes were full of sadness. He hadn't meant to cause you so much pain and heartbreak, but he was a demon and it as his nature. Anything he loved would soon be hurt because of him. He extended his arm and gently caressed your cheek, rubbing his thumb against the tear that was now falling down your face.

"Goodbye, (Y/n)." he said, his voice had a hint of pain in it. His hand was trembling as he pulled it away from your cheek, and he disappeared from your room. That was the last time you had ever seen Crowley, and you were happy for that. Though you didn't live to be very old, 37, you still remembered him in your final days. You missed your demon. Even though he had abused you verbally, physically, and mentally, he was still the best and only man you ever loved.. And even though he did all of those things, you knew that deep down, he still cared about you..

_Mama always told me that I should play nice_  
_But she didn't know you when she gave me that advice_  
_I'm through with you_  
_You're one bridge I'd like to burn_  
_Scatter the ashes, smash the urn_  
_I'm through with you._  
  
_I don't wanna be your "just for fun",_  
_Don't wanna be under your thumb_  
_All I wanna be is done_  
_All I wanna be is done_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading "Done."
> 
> I don't know if you liked it or not, but if you did and you would like to request a story, go ahead! I take requests =]


End file.
